ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman (DCEU film)
The Batman is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics character Batman. Ben Affleck is directing the film as well as starring in the lead role as the titular character. He and comic book writer Geoff Johns co-wrote the screenplay for the film. The film mainly continues the story of Batman but also provides several backstory-related flashbacks. The film mainly follows the storyline of Batman: Under the Red Hood while also borrowing elements from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Premise After the formation of the Justice League, Bruce Wayne returns to continue his crusade on crime in Gotham City. As old friends and old enemies resurface, Bruce will soon realize that even the darkest parts of his past is not easily shaken. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents gunned down at age 10, and grew up with a vow to avenge their deaths by making Gotham City a better place. After the tragic loss of his ward and adopted son, Jason Todd, he put away the mantle of the Batman. He donned the cape and cowl once more to take on Superman, and eventually formed an alliance with him that led to the Justice League. He has now returned to Gotham and is planning to try once again to better his city, however he will be haunted by ghosts of his past. *Nicholas Braun as Jason Todd/Red Hood- Jason Todd was a street orphan in Gotham City who was taken in by Batman a few months after he had a falling out with Dick Grayson. Jason became Robin after several months of training. He was impulsive and reckless and this eventually caused him to meet his death at the hands of the Joker. By unknown means he has returned to Gotham City as the Red Hood. *Alex Meraz as Dick Grayson/Nightwing- Dick Grayson was the son of trapeze artists at Haly's Circus who were murdered by Waylon Jones, a thug who worked for crime lord Tony Zucco. He was the first Robin, and left after he and Batman had several disagreements. He became a police officer in Bludhaven. He recently took up the identity of "Nightwing" and wishes to team up with Bruce again. *Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle- Barbara Gordon is the daughter of James Gordon, one of Batman's first allies. She had also been trained by Bruce and worked alongside Batman and Robin for a long time under the codename "Batgirl". After the falling out between Dick and Bruce, she lost all connections with Dick, and stopped being Batgirl. Several years later, she was kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Joker made Harley beat Barbara to a bloody pulp as a "rite of passage", which resulted in Barbara being paralyzed from the waist down. After discovering her involvement with Batman, her father cut off all alliances with Batman and declared him a criminal. She now works with Bruce again under the codename "Oracle". *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth- Alfred Pennyworth is a former Royal Marine and ex-MI6 agent who was hired by Thomas Wayne to be his personal bodyguard and butler. After Thomas's death, Bruce was taken in by Alfred, who raised him. Alfred, being skilled in combat, also provided training for Bruce as he grew up. Alfred is very wise yet also tough, and considers Bruce his son. *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon- James Gordon was one of Batman's first allies in Gotham City. After her daughter Barbara was paralyzed, he resented Batman and cut off all alliances with him. He left Gotham City a few years after Batman's disappearance. He returns to Gotham after he marries Sarah Essen. Gordon, while not as hateful, is still skeptical of Batman and is somewhat reluctant to help him. *Matt Damon as Thomas Elliot/Hush- Thomas Elliot was the son of a poor and abusive family who wanted to kill his parents. He was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. He later became a deranged surgeon. *Anne Heche as Sarah Essen- Sarah Essen is Jim Gordon's second wife. She also works with Jim at the GCPD. She frequently tries to convince Jim to forgive Batman. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne- Thomas Wayne is the father of Bruce Wayne. Themes The film's themes revolve mainly around family and forgiveness. Bruce was essentially a father to both Dick, Jason, and even Barbara to an extent. Because of this, he feels responsible for everything bad that happens to them. Even when Alfred tries to convince Bruce that those tragic events were not his fault, it never cures his guilt. Gordon also learns about forgiveness by learning to forgive Batman for what happened to Barbara. Essentially, they all form a giant family that needs to work together to win their fight. The family theme also extends to what extremes someone would go to for their family. Jason believes that Bruce should have killed the Joker because of what he did, but Bruce refuses to kill. Gordon also went to the extreme of declaring Batman a public menace after what happened to Barbara. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Batman Category:Batman Franchise Category:The Batman film franchse Category:Nightwing Category:Red Hood Category:Live-action films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films